Little Moments
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: Little moments between James and Logan. based off the song by Brad Paisley. Jagan fluff. Mention of Kenlos and implied Gustavo/Kelly


**Little Moments:**

**

* * *

**

**Logan's POV**

"It's okay Jamie, just back out slowly-I said slowly!" I commanded my boyfriend, who was behind the wheel of car. Maybe not the best idea, it was his first try and I had a kind of expensive car. The car jerked as he panicked slightly at the movement "it's okay, it just takes a little practice. Be careful of-"

_**Crash.**_

"awww fuck"

"the house" I sighed.

I tried not to laugh as James's face got red. I'd rarely heard him curse before, he'd been raised learning to never cuss. the one time I'd seen him cuss ("Carlos, get the hell over here so I can kick your ass"), his dad had grounded him for a month. He covered his mouth in horror, he knew this car was my baby.

"Don't kill me Logie" James stared at me in horror, looking completely freaked out. I just smiled. He also looked completely adorable.

"James, It's okay . It's just the car. And the house. And Carlos' bike earlier. And Kendall's car yesterday. And you narrowly missed hitting Katie yesterday" _okay, Maybe James should NOT be allowed to drive until he's at least 30_. "It's okay, that can all be replaced" I assured him. "It's okay" I said, threading my fingers into his. "You still have 2 weeks until you're drivers test. Just because they wouldn't let you get your lisence until you're 17th birthday because you didn't pass driver's ed doesn't mean you won't get it. You just need to practice" I assured him.

"Easy for you to say, you've been driving for longer"

"Less than 2 years. And I've only had my license for a year, and I don't even drive that much. It's okay. I wrecked my dad's car when I started learning" I told him. I'd ended up in the hospital for it with a concussion because my head had hit the steering wheel and I'd gotten knocked out and I'd gotten banged up. James hadn't left my entire side those two days, even though we'd only been going out for 2 weeks at the time. He was my best friend, after all, and he'd decided sitting with my in a hospital was better than sitting at Kendall's house and getting into trouble with Carlos that I couldn't get him out of.

"Yeah, but you were 15! I'm almost 17, and I just can't do this!" James complained. He was having a hard time, he was the only one of the four of us who couldn't drive and Carlos didn't exactly make him feel good about it. "I'm a failure as a driver."

I rubbed his back, still trying not to laugh. He could just be so cute sometimes, especially when he got all worked up like this, he looked so childlike and it was just cute. Something about him was just innocent and candid. "Let's take a break, you're too worked up right now. You do fine on the street, it's just parking and pulling out and going up the driveway that you have a hard time with." I told him. "It's okay, you're great on the street." I put my head on his shoulder. "and hey, it's pretty popstarish to get driven around all day." I added, "And I'm more than willing to, we could spend all day, _every_ day together" I tried to sound enticing, making him feel better about the possibility he wouldn't get his liscense on the first try.

"I know. It's just- _Carlos _is a better driver than I am. That doesn't make any sense"

"It kind of does. He had Kendall teaching him. Kendall's a more natural leader than I am. And Kendall's the better driver anyways" He'd been driving at his grandpa's since he was tall enough to reach the pedals, and he'd been steering the jeep at his grandpa's farm since was 5. So he was naturally inclined to drive and to teach Carlos to drive. I was a good driver, but driving was just another thing Kendall just could do. "You'll get better"

"You think so?"

I kissed him softly "I know so" I said. He hugs me. "You're James Diamond. You can do anything." I assured him. "Even when Kendall comes to everything naturally, and I'm smarter then you, and Carlos gets Kendall to teach him everything, you can do anything." I said. "That's one of my very favorite things about you. You can do anything you set your mind too. You have a drive to succeed. Kendall gives up when he doesn't succeed. Carlos doesn't even try half the time. I'm not that driven. You can do anything"

"Aww, Logan" James is getting sappy, which means we need to go inside before he gets all touchy-feely and we end up crashing the car into the music room, which takes up the front part of this side of the house. I don't think Kendall would be too thrilled out his guitar collection getting destroyed by James and I because we were making out and someone hit the gas pedal. But someone needs to park this car. And it's not going to be him.

"James, get out. I'm going to right the car and then we'll take a break. And if you don't get your license on the first try, try not to be too upset. It took me 2 tests, it took Carlos 5. Kendall even had to retake the test. It's a hard test" I told him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, as usual" James nodded and got out, groaning when he noticed Kendall, Carlos, Ms. Knight and Katie standing on the porch, looking annoyed with him. "I'm scared. They're going to kill me"

"They won't" I told him as I moved into the driver's seat and parked the car. He stood at the side, waiting for me, just like I was always doing for him. I got out of the car, smiling at him as he wrapped his fingers through mine. "Leave him alone, Carlos" I muttered as we walked up the steps towards the others and Carlos opened his mouth to make a teasing comment. He'd already shouted "SUNDAY, SUNDAY, SUNDAY" this morning when we'd told him we were going to practice parking.

"Hey crash, want to go to the monster truck derby tonight, you'd fit in perfec- ow! Logan! That hurt!" Carlos complained as I aimed a kick at his leg to shut him up. Kendall gave me a little glare, but then turned to Carlos to see if he was okay.

"Shut up Carlos" I replied, squeezing James hand "He already feels bad enough, leave him alone about it. From now on, all comments about James' driving need to either be encouraging or kept quiet" I announced. Katie rolled her eyes, and Carlos just grinned at me. Kendall nodded and Ms Knight gave the two who were not taking me seriously a look.

James looked at me "No, it's okay" he said "I'm not a good driver yet. But I'm still prettier then all four of you combined!" he announced. Carlos and Kendall exchanged a glance of annoyance and Katie walked off. Ms. Knight patted his shoulder, smiling. That was one of the things I loved most about her. Always so encouraging and sweet and accepting. When my parents had kicked me out for dating James, she'd taken me in. She could probably sort out the issues in the middle east if she had the chance, I think that's where Kendall gets his need to protect and hold people together from. His mom is like, worlds' best mom ever.

I stepped closer to him, smiling up at him as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "There we go, you're pretty." I said, smiling, "I'm not going to be surprised when you're in people magazine's prettiest people magazine."

James looked down at me "I think you could make it too" he told me. Wow, he does love me, he never tells anyone if they're attractive.

Kendall rolled his eyes "Yes, you're both attractive. Now, let's go inside, make lunch and then call a repair man to fix the house" he suggested. Carlos nodded, motioning at his stomach. I rolled my eyes at my crazy best friend, but allowed James to lead me inside. Typically, he was the one bursting into things (no pun intended) and then getting me to take chances.

* * *

**James POV**

"Logan! Logan, I did it! I passed the test!" I shouted, rushing into kitchen of the house Ms. Knight had just bought 2 months ago. Logan looked up from the oven.

"Really, that's great!" Logan came around the counter, smiling wide. "Let me see it!" he held his hand out. I dropped the small plastic card into his hands. He smiled down at it "How the hell did you get to be so darned photogenic? No one's picture comes out good on these things. It's like a law of nature." Logan laughed, handing me back my license.

He wrapped his arm around my waist. "I'm proud of you" He told me. "You did good."

I like hearing those words from him. He's so smart and such a perfectionist that when he tells me I do good, it means something. I pulled him into a kiss, guiding him towards the couch in the living room. I could hear Carlos and Kendall doing _things _in the family room, where I would normally lead him instead of going upstairs, so I don't bother heading there, even though it's closer. Instead, I guided him through the dinning room into the living room.

We collapsed on the couch in a passionate kiss, hands flying everywhere. I vaguely wondered what Logan was doing in the kitchen, but decided not to ask, I'd rather have him to myself right now.

Suddenly, I hear Katie in the kitchen, asking why the oven is smoking. I look down at my watch. Had we really been making out for 20 minutes? I can smell the smoke, I can hear the fire alarms start going off, so my first instinct was to lift Logan up, carry him out, then go get Katie.

Logan had already managed to slip out from underneath me and was rushing towards the kitchen, panicking. "I forgot! The cake" he shouts. I headed into the kitchen after him, as every single one of the fire detectors went off.

Kendall was standing in the kitchen, holding a fire extinguisher, trying to get whatever was on fire to stop. Carlos was cowering slightly behind him, and Katie was rolling her eyes at the whole thing. As the flames went down, Kendall turned around. "Okay, what genius forgot to turn the oven off?" he asked.

Logan raised his hand "James and I got caught up and then- just- sorry. Sorry" He muttered. I pulled him into my arms as he started shaking and glared at Kendall.

"It was my fault, I thought he was just cleaning the oven or something, you know how he does, and I distracted him" I said "You don't need to yell at him." I rubbed Logan's back. Carlos tapped Kendall on the shoulder, all worries about fire gone, and then ran off, Kendall running after him. I rolled my eyes, they were like a couple of puppies when it came to being in love. Of course, their relationship was only a few months old, whereas Logan and I had been together since before we were famous, so we were at least a little more mature about things. Logan was the only thing I could actually be mature about. Well, that and singing.

Logan looked up at me "I'm sorry" he whispered, eyes full of sadness. Must he be so adorable, all the time.

"Hey, that's okay, you didn't burn the house down. We all make mistakes. What were you cooking anyways?"

"I was making you a cake." Logan admitted. I smiled. "I wanted to surprise you for your birthday" he said sadly. "I messed it up"

"Really? That's sweet. It's okay, we can go buy a cake" I told him. "It's the thought that counts." I assured him. Everything would be fine, I wasn't missing out on anything and he was a good cook. It was partially my fault after all.

"Kendall probably won't let me make dinner now" Logan looked sad "I was going to make all your favorites"

"If he doesn't want to be orange, he'll let you." I kept my mangerine stuff around, just to use as leverage to get what I wanted, Kendall and Carlos were terrified of it. "I just won't distract you next time" I told him. "You're still crying" I said softly, trying to get him to stop. I hated seeing Logan upset. _Hated it. _

"I just feel a little tired." He sighed. I held onto him tightly, pulling him close. I'd been able to tell the moment I heard his voice he was tired, but I hadn't said anything, figuring that he would tell me if he got too tired. He'd been up all night doing lord knows what and no amount of begging on my part had gotten him to go to bed.

"I'm sorry. Why don't we go take a nap?" I suggested. He put his head on my chest.

"It's your birthday, don't you want to have fun?" he asked me softly. His voice was exhausted and cracking.

"I want to be with you. I already had fun getting my license, and driving is hard work. Come on" I said. He blinked at me, opening his mouth to protest and swaying a little bit.. I lifted him up, he was more tired than he was letting on, I knew him too well to not know that he was trying to work as hard as he could to make sure I had a good day. Poor thing was basically dead on his feet.

I carried him off to our room, kicking the door open and stepping over my clutter of clothes from this morning. I was kind of surprised Carlos hadn't been in here to clean up, it drove him nuts to walk past the mess on his way from his and Kendall's room to the stairs. He could be a neat freak when he wasn't causing mass destruction. I put Logan on our bed and sat down next to him. "I'm not that tired" he protested. He probably had some science project he was interested in doing or some other random thing. I smiled at him.

"Honey, you can hardly keep your eyes open, you need to sleep. You're spreading yourself too thin." I told him, lying down and pulling him into my arms.

"I just wanted to make sure you have the best birthday ever"

"Hey, as long as I have you, I'll be happy" I assured him. "I'm tired too, you know I don't sleep well when you're not with me" This was true. As a result of him not being in bed until around 2 last night, I'd slept hardly at all.

He drifted off not long after that, and I followed soon after, holding him close and not really caring that Carlos and Kendall were probably looking for us to do something, get them out of some trouble Carlos had caused, even though I hadn't been there to help him. The trouble he caused when I wasn't around to help was almost worse than what we could do together, I reined him in a little bit and he did the same for me. 2 years with Logan had calmed me down gradually though, I was a little less crazy then I had been when we first moved here.

Logan was good for me. He made laugh, he made me focus on something other than myself and what people thought of me. And when I did get insecure, which actually happened a lot, he made me feel better. And I'd probably fail high school without him around.

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

"James, are you sure you read the directions right? We've passed that billboard ten times" I asked, pointing at the billboard of us with devil horns drawn on Carlos' head and a mustache drawn on James' face. He had scoffed every time, yet failed to realize that he had seen it 10 times.

"I think so. I mean, come on, Gustavo and Kelly wouldn't get married much farther away from LA then this" James said, suddenly unsure. He looked up, eyes filled with worry. "What if we are lost?"

"I don't know. Where does it say to go next?"

"Turn left on Mills Ave" he said. I did as I was told. "Right on Blumming"

Great, now we were in the middle of nowhere. "James, we're lost" I said softly, trying not to upset him. He looked at me, smiling slightly.

"Oops"

"You did this on purpose" I accused. He smiled guiltily and nodded. "Okay, why would you do something like that? Enlighten me here"

"You've been so busy with senior year and all those advanced courses that we hardly have had any time since my birthday 2 weeks ago except at night" James told me. "I miss you" he said sadly.

"James, you could just tell me that instead of getting us lost" I scolded. "I miss you too" I added, smiling at him. He took my hand.

"I love you and you never have time for me" James complained. "So we're making time, right now" he said, undoing his seatbelt. He slid over to me and straddled my lap, kissing my neck.

"James, Kendall will kill us if we do something in his truck" I protested.

We were in Kendall's truck, because my car was in the shop and James' parents had said he couldn't get his own car until he was 18 and their insurance wouldn't go up. Carlos' dad hadn't cared about it, his insurance was paid for by the police, and Kendall's moms insurance was sky high because my insurance policy was in her name as well. James' dad was paying a lot of alimony to James' insane mom and his last wife, as well as putting James' sisters and step brother and sister through college and even though we had money beyond our wildest dreams, and James faithfully sent money to his dad to help, he had said no. Carlos' dad had offered to put the car under his name, since he was only paying for Carlos' car, but they told him that James could just deal with it.

I was surprised when Mr. Diamond and his third wife let James do anything. They'd never hurt him and they did certainly love him, I'd never seen one woman put so much work into knitting someone a blanket, or anything she did for him, and his dad had always supported him, but He was their biggest disappointment from what I understood. All his dad had wanted was a little boy to throw a football with, and that just wasn't James. His step son, Tommy, was that boy, but James had always been in to music and dancing and not sports except for hockey. They were also just extremely protective of him because his mother had been so terrible to him.

James' dad hadn't known about James until James was 5. His mom had split, leaving Mr. Diamond and her two girls, Cassidy and Devyn, while she was pregnant with James. Then, when James was 5, she'd gotten convicted of child abuse, she'd been a hooker and James had gotten in the way, so he'd shown up on his dad's doorstep. Carlos' dad had been the officer who had taken care of James until they located his father, since James and Carlos were so close in age. Kendall and I had met Carlos at school and we'd been best friends. Naturally, we had taken James under our wings. We hadn't known his past until we were 13. And it had broken my heart, I had just discovered feelings for him and I hated how he'd suffered.

I realized James was staring at me with an amused expression on his face "Oh, sorry, what?"

"I was just telling you that I think we should go snowboarding this weekend" James said softly. I nodded and smiled at the thought of going up to the mountains with him and the snow. "You're cute when you zone out like that" he informed me. "What were you thinking about?"

"You." I said simply. He grinned at me.

"Is somebody in love?" he asked.

"Shut up, you already know I am." I told him. He laughed at me.

"Hey James?"

"What?"

"There's no one on earth I'd rather be lost with" I said, smiling at him. He leaned over, kissing me "But were in the wedding, Gustavo will kill us and our careers if we're late"

James rolled his eyes and smiled "I know where we are, I just knew you wouldn't. Let me drive" he said, somehow managing to maneuver himself so he was on my other side and I was in the middle seat.

"Fine, but watch what you're doing, no focusing on me. I don't think Kendall's heart could take us wrecking this truck"

* * *

**James POV:**

"I can't believe Carlos fell off the ski lift and broke his ankle" I looked up at Logan, who was upset about our weekend being ruined. Kendall had rushed Carlos to the hospital four hours ago, and they'd just gotten back, Carlos in a cast.

"That's Carlos for you." I grinned. "We can stay here, we just can't snowboard now. We can cuddle" I suggested, grabbing his hand. "We can watch movies" I pulled him onto the couch and into my lap "I could find a lot we can do in here" I said suggestively. He was straddling my lap at this point, so we were face to face. He smiled at me and kissed me.

"We could." Logan agreed. "What do you want to do?" he asked me sweetly.

"Let's watch that new romantic comedy Carlos brought. You know, the Sandra Bullock one. I love Sandra Bullock"

"We know, Mr. Congeniality" Logan teased me.

"That was a good movie"

"You're a fan boy." Logan accused me "You're obsessed. She's a great actress, but you're like on our obsessive fans."

"Yeah. I guess. I just think she's great."

"Okay, we'll watch the movie." Logan said, climbing off of me and heading for the DVD player. He went through the box of DVD's we had brought "The one where she's blonde?"

"That would be the one" I answered. Logan popped it in and pressed play. He hit the lights as he walked past them, and then cuddled up on the couch next to me. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder tightly, pulling him as close to me as possible. He put his head on my shoulder.

"I think you might be the one" Logan whispered. I smiled at him, taking his hand in mine.

"Really? I was thinking the same thing" I said with a laugh. "So it's official then? We're like, pre-engaged?"

"Like your sister and her boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Only pre-engaged for us means that we're sure we're getting married but we're too young to actually call it engaged or marriage. Not that we just want to use some fancy term for "We've slept with each other but are afraid to make a commitment" I informed him. "I'll commit."

"I would too." Logan said, his free hand going up to take my hand on his shoulder. "You're all I want" He told me.

I picked up the DVD remote as it got to the main menu and clicked it on. I was engrossed in the movie, even though I kept leaning down to kiss Logan's head or smile at him or just stare into his eyes.

I looked down about halfway through the movie to tell him I wanted to move my arm because it had fallen asleep. But when I looked down, his eyes were closed and his breathing had slowed down. I smiled, trying to move my shoulder without waking him up. He looked perfect right there, a slight smile on his face. I pressed my lips to the top of his head, and he stirred, adjusting his position in his sleep. "Precious" I muttered, letting go of his hands. They dropped to his lap and I pulled him into my lap slightly. He moaned in his sleep, but by some good luck, he didn't wake up.

I heard Kendall in the kitchen, getting something for Carlos. He came through the living room to see why the lights were off and smiled at the sight of Logan sleeping. "Hey"

"Shhh, Logan's sleeping." I whispered. Logan rolled his neck in his sleep and let out a snort. I smiled.

"I can see that. You look uncomfortable" Kendall pointed out.

"My arm fell asleep"

"Then move it"

"I don't want to wake him up, he's so peaceful"

"Wow, you really love him, you normally wouldn't endure discomfort for anyone" Kendall said, grabbing his cars keys off the coffee table.

"I think he may have stolen my heart. How's Carlos?"

"He fell asleep; they gave him some heavy duty meds so he wouldn't move too much. He's going to be out for the rest of night, so I'm going to go get dinner. If he wakes up, which is unlikely, tell him I'll be back. Will you guys be okay?"

"Sure, what are you gonna get"

"Probably just a bucket of KFC grilled chicken or something like that." Kendall said.

I never actually found out what Kendall got for dinner. By the time he got back, I had fallen asleep too. By the time I woke up, Carlos had been up for an hour and eaten everything. Kid had an appetite that slightly scared me. Kendall claimed Carlos was probably going to hit another growth spurt, which had made the shorter boy pretty darned happy. It hadn't hit yet though.

I didn't really care about what Kendall said about his boyfriend because nothing on earth could compare to mine. Mine was sweet and kind and smart and beautiful. My boyfriend was everything I wasn't and couldn't be (short, mature, and completely selfless).

I lived for the little moments when he did something that was just so darned cute that even if he broke my hairdryer or my lucky comb, I could care less. And I loved knowing he felt the same exact way about the things I did. No judgments, no teasing.

Just love.

* * *

A/N: Awwwwwwww, I loved this. It was so cute. Originally I hadn't planned on tying them together they way I did, but it worked.

I'm going to post chapter 26 (wow) of Scars on Your Heart tonight. After that… sadness…. There's one more chapter. So keep an eye out. I might do more little moments with Jogan, if some people give me ideas. There's not enough Jogan, and I like it more than the pairing I write mostly, Kames.

I love reviews, they are the air I breathe *that was lame * *thank you Carlos*

Question: Why is it that Carlos is the only boy in BTR who doesn't remind me of someone else? Logan reminds me of the guy from Phil of the Future, Kendall reminds me of FRED (something with the expressions I think, Kendall makes some pretty darned goofy ones) and my friend Shawn (I swear, they could be twins) and James reminds me of Zac Efron (something in his voice) and the dude from Taylor Swift's love story music video, Justin Gaston…. Haaha,,, but Carlos is just- Carlos? You know….lol… that was random…


End file.
